Pathology cores provide a variety of unique services to DF/HCC investigators at all collaborating institutions. These members represent most of the Programs within DF/HCC and the Pathology cores therefore represent important points of interaction between diverse groups of investigators. The Pathology cores themselves are located at 3 institutions and the centralized Pathology Cores Administration works to facilitate access to pathology services by DF/HCC investigators at all institutions, maintain uniform workflow and rapid turn-around time, assure uniform pricing, billing and quality control and maintain competitive pricing of services.